Who will save you now?
by mie040401
Summary: The First Order is looking for Darth Maul's lightsaber and the beholder of it, whom Kylo Ren is very eager to see again. Rey has a dream about it, and her and Luke head to D'Qar to discuss the problems with general Organa. Set after TFA.
1. Chapter 1: Nyada

_Hi and thanks for reading._

 _This is my first english novel ever so I would appreciate any feedback. If you find any grammar flaws, then please let me know, so I can improve my language. I haven't quite realized where I am going with this so if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me. I hope you'll enjoy the story;)_

* * *

Sweat was dribbling down my tense body, as I woke up. Luke sat by my side. He had seen my dream too. With a concerned look he met my gaze.

"This is not good," Luke said. "If Kylo Ren is looking for Darth Maul's lightsaber, he isn't going to settle with that, when he finds it. He will want to take the beholder of it, too."

"Who is the beholder of the saber, then? We might be able to save him."

"Her. She is a girl. I guess she won't be happy to see me again… Get ready. We're leaving for D'Qar in an hour."

* * *

Even before we had touched the ground, the familiar sound of a rushing and happy Leia running through the crowd. She embraced her twin, but quickly turned to face me afterwards.

"Rey," she greeted.

"General Organa."

"Oh! For gods sake, kid! Call me Leia."

"Rey!"

Finn ran towards me, and I smiled, as he hugged me. Poe came running after him. He quickly nodded at me in greeting, while Finn hugged me tightly. Leia and Luke went off to discuss my disturbing dream, and my attention got caught in Leia's disturbed look.

"Come inside first. We'll discuss it, then."

* * *

A small, nearly empty room was the only place, Leia felt was right.

"So, Luke, you're looking for _her_?"

"According to the Jedi-spirits she is our only hope, if we want Ben back. The presence of a Kenobi is apparently very important, if we're intending to persuade Ben back to the Light, and Rey had a vision in a dream. Kylo Ren is looking for Darth Maul's light saber. We all know, who is the beholder of that particular light saber, Leia."

"I just don't like it. She isn't loyal to us. She has always been doubting the Jedi's."

"Yes, but she isn't loyal to The First Order either. She is only loyal to herself. And I am sure, that she is aware of the situation, it will put her in if Kylo Ren finds her first."

"Well, Luke, I don't know where she is, bit we can ask Maz, if she knows something."

* * *

Maz did know something, and already the next day we headed towards Tatooine. I walked in to the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, where Chewie roared at the solar systems.

"Who are we even looking for, Rey," Poe asked, as he and Finn entered the cockpit.

"The last Kenobi," I informed them. They didn't look pleased at all with my answer.

"Look, Rey. We can't help looking for someone, whom we don't know, what looks like."  
"I don't know, what she looks like either, guys. I only know that she is a girl, and that she is the beholder of an important light saber. And apparently she does not want to be found."

"Why? We are the good guys," Finn said.

"The Dark Side thinks they are right, and so do we, is what she would say."

Luke smiled at us.

"You want to know, how she looks, Poe? Well, she is beautiful, and she has dark curls. She has blue eyes, and she isn't very tall. Her name is Nyada Kenobi; she is the last of her heritage. Nyada is very strong with the Force, but she won't use it immediately, because she doesn't want other force-users to sense her."

Poe, Finn and I tried to picture the woman.

"We are looking for her, because I am afraid, that Kylo Ren, if he gets to her first, will be able to make her join The First Order. And if she joins him, he will become twice as powerful, as he already is."

"Oh shit," Poe mumbled.

* * *

We wandered through the desert, and I felt the familiar warmth coax my pale skin away.

"There."

Luke pointed in front of him. A small city sprung up from the sand. We walked towards it, and as we did my eyes spotted the people living there. They were poor, and all looked tired. There were a lot of small kids running through the alleys, but no child laughter appeared. A sound of music grew stronger as we walked after Luke, whom seemed to know exactly where he was going. We followed him inside a door and were greeted with dancing people and music. The bartender smiled at us.

"What can I get you?"

"Do you know a girl, who looks like this," Luke asked and a hologram of a pretty girl appeared.

The bartender nodded.

"That's Nyada. Nyada Solo."

"Solo?"

"Yeah. She's related to that dead Han Solo-guy, I believe. Can I help you get in contact with her?"

"Yes, please."

The bartender smiled.

"She probably will be here in an hour. I'll give you my word on, that she is one hell of a smuggler. You won't be disappointed."

The bartender let us be.

"Smuggler? Are we rescuing a smuggler, Luke," I hissed.

"I didn't know she had chosen that path. She goes by his last name, too. Somehow that doesn't seem as weird, as it should be. Nyada Solo," he muttered to himself.

* * *

As the hours went on, we had to order something, which Finn and Poe happily did. They chatted with the bartender, while he poured another new drink. After what seemed like centuries a figure entered the room. It was definitely a woman. Her breast and curves was rounder and perkier than mine under her grey clothes.

"Nyada! You've got company," the bartender yelled out in excitement.

Nyada's head turned. Clearly she was confused, but then her eyes widened, when she recognized Luke.

"Fuck," she sweared.

"Nyada," Luke greeted.

"Oh, Hell no! I am not going back, you Jedi-scum! I hate you!"

"Relax, Nyada. We are here to help you."

"We?"

Her eyes quickly found Poe, Finn and I. She moved near me with rage burning in her eyes.

"Is she my replacement?"

Luke didn't answer, but Nyada figured it out without acknowledge.

"You better live up to the responsibility that comes with the Jedi-title," Nyada scowled.

"Excuse me?"

She laughed at me, and I felt the fury boiling inside of me.

"Watch it, girl. Jedi's aren't allowed to be angry," she provoked me.

I forced myself to control the rage, which had threatened to escape me.

"Face it, Nyada. You can't stay here. He is looking for you, and you know, that he won't stop looking, before he has you in his arms. Even if he has to use power to make you surrender to him in one way or another, he will do it, and you know it. Deep in your heart, you know, that you are his prey, and that he will hunt you down," Luke said.

I glanced over at Nyada, whom looked suddenly scared.

"I know," she said with tears streaming down her face.

"But I am not going to surrender to him or you!"

"Nyada-"

A scream, cut its way through the air.

"The First Order is here," Luke concluded.

"We can fight them."

"Yes, we are three Force-users."

"No, you are two," Nyada said. "I am not going to fight by your side ever again, Luke. Even if it will result in my death, then I will never fight alongside you again. Not after what you did."

As three knights of Ren and their leader entered the bar accompanied by ten stormtroopers, I took Nyada by surprise. My lightsaber dazzled close to her throat.

"Kylo," I yelled.

He looked at me. The First Order commander was wearing his black mask.

"We'll give you the girl, if you let us leave, but if you don't I'll cut her throat open."  
" _Give her to me, and I'll let you go._ "

His voice sounded weird through that mask. I hesitated.

"How do I know, that you will keep your word?"

" _Trust me._ "

I couldn't believe it, when I openly trusted him and threw her at him. He caught her in his grip, and we ran, but he let us.


	2. Chapter 2: You are a monster!

_Hey! Here is a new chapter for you. I know it is short but I figured that I might as well post it. **The storytellers vary from chapter to chapter!** Last chapter Rey introduced us to the story, but in this chapter we __will hear the story from Kylo Ren. Enjoy._

* * *

"Let go of me," she yelled.

I squeezed her arm, and she writhed in pain.

"Do you enjoy hurting me, Ben?"  
" _Shut up, Nyada._ "

Her face went pale.

" _What?_ " I asked her.

"I guess, I forgot, how my name sounded coming from your lips."

I dragged her with me onto the ship, and she followed me, while her gaze studied everything she met. I had forgotten how pretty she looked. My chambers were messy, and I struggled with my temper, as I tried to make it look at least a little neat. She smiled, as her eyes followed me tirelessly, while I paced around my chambers.

"This is so unfair," she stated.

I turned to look at her. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and she looked rather offended. Her physical appearance was the only thing, which had chanced; she was still that same stubborn girl. But her physique had changed. Her breasts were round, and her waist faded in to her wide hips.

"You have seen my face, but I haven't seen yours, Ben. What are you hiding from me?"

I slowly removed my mask to reveal my face to her. Her eyes wandered down my nose, up my cheekbones and across my face; following the scar, which had been given to me as a reminder on Starkiller Base. Then she met my eyes. A smile occurred on her lips.

"I have missed you, Ben."  
"My name is Kylo Ren now," I informed her.

She shrugged and neared me. Her fingers traced my scar, as she caressed my face.

"Why did you leave me behind," she asked, tears appearing in her blue eyes.

I turned away, as tears started to appear in mine as well.

"I thought you loved me, but I guess you didn't. I guess I was just a toy."

"No. Of course you weren't just a toy."

I faced her, and she watched as tears fell from my eyes.

"You were mine, and I loved you, as had I never loved another. To presume anything else, I find stupid and insulting."

"I'm sorry then. I shouldn't have doubted the fact, that you used to love me."

I turned around to face her again. She caught my gaze.

"Sleep. You need it," I said before I stormed out of the room.

* * *

The First Order's tailors was confused by their new task. They weren't hired to make dresses, but I made them sew her a new dress, and I made them sew it of a dark blue color, her favorite. It was loose, because they didn't know her size, and I didn't think they deserved to know it, and it had no back. I stormed through the corridors of the great ship to arrive at my chambers. I entered the room and found her sleeping on my bed. She hadn't bothered with the sheets, and lay uncovered. Her dazzling beauty made me shiver. I cleared my throat, and she slowly woke up. Her eyes studied me.

"Take a bath and change your clothes."  
I held out the dress, and she took it. She moved towards the bathroom, and as the door closet behind her, I heard the shower turn on.

* * *

Her hair was still damp when she came out of the bathroom. The dress looked beautiful on her, and she caught me starring at her. She smiled.

"Do you like what you see, Kylo?"  
I didn't know what to answer, and she looked amused by my silence. She turned around and I found that she had a long scar drawn over her back. It was caused by a lightsaber.

"Join me, Nyada."  
She stopped moving and listened.

"Join me, and we can rule the galaxy," I continued. "We'll be unstoppable."  
She turned to face me. Her mind started searching my thoughts for any form of ulterior motive, and I let her. I could feel her confusion, as I without hesitation let her in. She backed away from me, when she didn't find anything. I guess she maybe had wanted to find something, so she had a reason to turn my offer down.

"What will be expected of me if I choose to join you?"

"I will train you in the Dark side of the Force, and you will accompany me whenever needed."  
She looked at me in disbelief.

"Do you really think I am that stupid," she snarled. "Don't you think I know what you want? What you've always wanted," she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

She shivered in anger.

"You want me, but I am not going back to you! You are a heartless liar, and I hate you!"

Tears were rushing down her face.

"You promised me, that you would always be there, but then one day I woke up, and guess what! You had abandoned me!"  
"Nyada…"  
"You left me! You are a monster!"  
I took her by her arms. She knew I was stronger than her both in the Force and in physical strength. She sobbed as she realized the facts.

"Please don't- Please- Please don't touch me," she cried out.

"I am not going to hurt you, Nyada."  
She stopped and met my gaze.

"Nobody is going to hurt you, Nyada. I promise you that."

I wiped her tears away and guided her down on the bed to relax again. She quickly fell asleep on the bed, and she was suddenly nothing near the nervous wreck she had acted like before. Her peaceful appearance made me weaken. I couldn't bear not touching her. Carefully I let my hand down to trace the scar on her back. I followed the path alongside her spine, as I cautiously studied her. She was as beautiful as the day I had left to follow the Dark Side.

* * *

 _I want to thank all the readers! It is amazing that so many has already viewed the story._


	3. Chapter 3: The backstory

**Rey** _ **is the storyteller.**_

* * *

Leia glanced over at us.

"Are you mad at us," she asked.

"I think you owe us an explanation."

Leia sighed, as I ignored her question. Luke turned to look at us. His gaze met mine, and I couldn't keep up my façade. Luckily, I had Finn and Poe by my side, and they didn't look pleased with the twins at all. We were back at D'Qar, and we tried to force an explanation out of the two siblings.

"Do you want to tell them or should I," Luke asked.

"I'll tell them."

Leia placed her hands on the table to steady herself.

"Her name is Nyada Kenobi, and her parents died, when she was around twelve years. Her and Ben were good friends. Ben didn't have that many friends, and if she were to leave to a children's home, he would probably refuse to get new ones. Han and I then adopted her and raised her and Ben together. She was great at making him smile; something I never really mastered to do. His tantrums also occurred rarely by that time, and when they did, she was by his side forcing him to calm down. As Ben grew older and his eyes opened up for her beauty, he fell in love with her, but she was still a young girl, and I think he forgot that. I guess it was too much to handle for both of them and after a major fight between the two of them he was gone. He had left her, and she never forgave him. She told me that she needed to leave, and even though I tried to keep her here she left a week after he had. Nobody heard from her after that. It makes me smile, that she took his last name. Somehow that just seems so fitting."

Leia had tears in her eyes, and I felt bad for making her tell us the story.

"That was a sad story," Finn said.

"Yes, Finn. But I don't know what to feel about their reunion," Leia said. "They defiantly won't leave each other again. Either she joins him or he joins her. And the thought of the first option gives me creeps. Then both of my kids will join the Dark Side."

Leia turned away and paced through the door. Luke followed her and left me alone with Finn and Poe.

"In some sick way I kind of find it funny, that the most feared creature in the universe just is a teenager in love," Poe said.

Finn turned to look at his friend with disgust in his eyes.

"Don't say things like that, Poe."

"Calm down, Finn! It wasn't like I was trying to be inappropriate. I just- Well- I guess-"

"Shut up, guys," I yelled in frustration.

Poe and Finn turned to look at me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Sorry, guys."

They nodded, silently accepting my apology.

"It is just weird to suddenly think of Kylo Ren as a person, when I used to picture him as a monster, and when he multiple times has tortured and tried to kill me. But I know he isn't just a monster. I swear I saw something at Tatooine. Something about the way he moved. Something happened, when he saw her, but I can't figure it out."

Finn smiled.

"Maybe she is just what he needs to get back to the Light Side, even though I doubt it."


	4. Chapter 4: Chains

**_!Nyada is the storyteller!_**

* * *

"Good morning," he said.

He was sitting in a chair, studying me. I sat up in the bed.

"Only psychopaths stare at people while they sleep," I provoked.

He smirked.

"Why so cynical, Nyada?"

I wished he didn't have the ability to make me smile, but I couldn't help it. He stood up, and paced towards the door. I followed him with my confused eyes.

"Where are you going, Kylo?"

"I have other things to do," he answered.

"So what you are saying is that you just waited for me to wake up so I could see you leave me."

He stopped.

"Well it doesn't have to be this way."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

I am pretty sure, that Kylo enjoyed it. I was wearing a tight gown, which had long sleeves but no shoulders. The dress was a dark red, and it made my pale skin pop. Chains bound my wrists, and around my neck I had a collar, which was connected to another chain. I followed the chain with my eyes and discovered, that Kylo had fastened it around his own wrist. I felt as a dog, while we walked down the corridors, but somehow I wasn't bothered by it.

"Is it _take your prisoner to work_ -day," I asked, and he smiled but avoided meeting my gaze.

He was wearing that hideous mask again.

"No. And you are not my prisoner."

I pulled the chain towards me, and he yanked it so my neck ached in response.

"Stop lying. Nobody in their right mind would dress their guests in chains," I continued.

"We went on compromises. You got outside of a little room, and I got to dress you in chains."

"Do I look good in chains?"

"Shut up, Nyada," he laughed.

We turned to the right and then to the left, before we were stopped.

"Kylo Ren," a voice greeted.

Kylo turned around and I followed his movements.

"General Hux."

The man had red hair, which was sleeked back. His green eyes ran over my body and up to my face. He was dressed in a First Order-uniform.

"Is this the Kenobi," he asked.

"That is none of your concern, Hux," Kylo snarled.

The general glanced over at me again.

"She is rather pretty," he said.

I didn't know what to do, and looked over at Kylo who scowled at Hux.

"Have fun with your whore-"

"I swear to-" Kylo started but then he stopped. He bit his teeth and I saw his jaw muscles tighten.

"Fuck off, Hux."

"As you wish, knight of Ren."

Kylo took me by the arm and forced me to walk in his pace.

As we stormed through the grey corridors I saw his temper burning. I saw how his rage floated within his veins. Then he stopped and pulled me in to what seemed like a little storage room.

"Do I frighten you, Nyada," he asked and struggled to get his mask of. "Just answer. You know I can take it if you wont give it to me."

"You don't frighten me, Kylo."

His face twitched as didn't he know how to react.

"Why," he asked.

"I don't know. I should be terrified of you, shouldn't I? Everybody else seems to be, but they don't know you like I do. Even though you seems to have changed a lot I still see you like my brother."

"Your _brother_?"

I nodded.

"After all this time I am still just your _brother_? What the fuck do you want me to do; before you will acknowledge the fact that I am not your brother anymore? That I love you in a not so brotherly way," he yelled at me in frustration.

"Here you go again; blaming me for this! That sick, pervert thing is not my fault!"

"Well, is it mine then? You walk around with your pretty face and manage to drive me crazy even though I try at my best to avoid the feelings I have for you! And here I am, supposed to neglect the fact that you somehow look pretty in chains and that you make that gown look flawless. That you are the most perfect person I have ever encountered in my whole life. You try to make me feel bad about something that isn't even real. We are not real siblings, Nyada! When are you going to accept that fact?"

He stopped, when he realized that I was crying.

"Was that reason you left us," I asked.

He nodded and I felt the guilt turn in my stomach.

"If I promise you me… All of me, will you then stop?"

His eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you leave the Dark Side I will give in to your desires. I will be yours."

He seemed to consider my offer. Conflict darkening his eyes.

"If I choose to accept your proposal what will it then mean according to the Resistance?"

I could sense his guilt and sorrow as he came to think of his mother.

"Nothing. I won't expect you to join the Resistance or the Jedi Order."

He stepped closer to me.

"What do you want then?"

"I want to live by your side forever, and if I have to marry you to get your company back, then so be it."

"They are going to hunt us down, Nyada. It is impossible."

"Not if they think you're dead."

His eyes squinted at me and his face neared mine. Suddenly he pushed himself into my mind. He smiled at what he saw, while I struggled to push him out.

"I accept your proposal," he said more confident then ever.

He had seen my affection towards him; something that I had tried to hide away for years, but he had caught me off guard.

"You love me, and you can no longer deny it, silly girl."


End file.
